Haunted
by ScarlettxRose
Summary: This is set after Reset. It is based on the song Haunted by Taylor Swift. Its about how Myka and Pete feel and what Pete plans to do. This is my first fanfic. Comment and Rate!


Haunted by: Taylor Swift

Pete had always known that his and Myka's relationship was very fragile, that it could break at any moment. But what he hadn't imagined was that it would break so soon. He couldn't trust anyone if he couldn't trust Myka, but then she had up and left him, with only a note explaining her feelings for them, for him.

He sat in Artie's car starring at the road, he couldn't loose her, not again. He laid his head on the steering wheel, he didn't realize that he was holding his breath. He should have seen the signs, the cold distant look in her eyes, the absence of her mind when they talked.

Pete was hurt, tears rolled down his face as he remembered the times when he had called her cell but she never picked up. So he just left her messages that said, "Come on Myka. Don't leave me like this. The Warehouse needs you as well." the normal stuff. He had been so sure that he had had Myka figured out, but now he wasn't so sure. He was haunted by the "what ifs" and he couldn't escape them

Myka sat at her desk, sighing to herself she missed the Warehouse but she was to emotionally unstable to return. Memories of the day she had left flooded her mind, Pete watching her drive away. The sadness in his face, even though she had left she still meant everything she said to him, but she had failed to say one thing…that she loved him. She had left that out because she didn't want him to hurt anymore than he already would be.

Her new partner walked in and smiled at her, she returned his smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Her new partner might make her smile but she wished it was Pete, who made her want to scream and punch something. Or just make her laugh and love him even more. She knew her new partner was just trying to take away her pain, but it wasn't working.

As the door opened again Myka's head snapped up expecting Pete to walk in the door at any moment. But it was only her new boss, she sighed inwardly, releasing the air she had been holding in. She wanted to punch herself she knew she wasn't going to see Pete again, but she kept holding on to the nothing hope that told her he would come for her.

Myka picked up her cell phone and looked expectantly at her boss and partner. They gave each other knowing looks then nodded to her and left. Myka flipped open her phone and found a new voicemail, she didn't have to look to know who it was from. She pressed the listen button against her better judgment but she had to hear his voice again.

The message started and she heard Pete's voice, it said, "Come on Myka, Don't leave me like this. The Warehouse needs you… I need you." Tears filled Myka's eyes as she closed the phone, something had gone terribly wrong and she needed him. But she couldn't turn back now, so she was haunted by the "what ifs" as well.

Pete pushed open the Warehouse door and was immediately greeted by Claudia's arms encircling him in a hug. He looked down into her expectant eyes, and shook his head, "She didn't answer Claud." Claudia's face fell. He extracted himself from her grip and sat down heavily in his favorite chair, "I just cant believe she is gone" he whispered hoarsely.

"I mean I know she is gone, but it doesn't feel like it. I feel like she is going to walk in at any moment." Claudia said sitting beside him. Pete nodded knowing exactly how she felt. Pete stood up suddenly, something had gone terribly wrong, and now he knew what he had to do. He rushed out of the Warehouse and hopped back in the car, he was going to finish what he had started. He was in love with Myka Bering and he was going to make it right.

He drove for days until he reached the place he knew she would be working. He asked the receptionist where Myka Bering's office is and she pointed towards it. He rushed in and found Myka at her desk, she looked up surprised and smiled when she saw him.

Pete made his way around he desk, "Myka. I knew we walked a fragile line and I never thought it would break. But it can be mended, and made stronger." he whispered as he squatted beside her chair. "Myka…I love you." he said, kissing her. Myka looked surprised but didn't protest, instead she deepened the kiss.

Artie and Myka's new boss stood outside the office door watching the proceedings. "Dang!" the boss complained, "There goes my best agent!" Artie smiled at him, "Here comes my best agent!"

Review and comment!


End file.
